


Remerciements

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, thank
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Makalaurë remercie Carnistir pour son cadeau.





	Remerciements

\- « Oh merci Moryo ! » Carnistir rougit. La réaction de Makalaurë avait été tellement vive et chaleureuse qu’il avait dû mal à y croire. Non pas qu’il se soit attendu à une mauvaise réaction, mais on sentait que son pauvre grand frère avait terriblement souffert et éclatait de bonheur à chaque petit geste d’affection.  
Makalaurë caressa doucement la soie orange et alla essayer le vêtement, qui lui allait à la perfection.


End file.
